five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 84 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Kunugi Town
Short Summary Long Summary Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō while a Sage Naruto tosses a Rasenshuriken. The resulting explosion just puts a big grin on both Acts’ faces. Naruto gleefully yells that he’ll win the fight, but Ichigo disputes that. With a Flash Step, Ichigo darts around and tries to a swing from the front. Naruto quickly grabs Ichigo’s arm to stop the large blade, and does the same with the smaller blade. The Ninja chuckles at the attack, asking why Ichigo didn’t attack from behind for an easy hit. The Soul Reaper protests that he’s not going to attack a friend from behind, vowing to do it man to man. Naruto playfully taunts “Mr. Samurai”, and decides to show how a Ninja fights. He then promptly rams his head into Ichigo’s, knocking him off-balance. Naruto creates a Shadow Clone, forms a Rasengan, and charges forward. A recovered Ichigo blocks with the larger blade while swinging the smaller one to disperse the clone. Naruto leaps out fist at the ready, but Ichigo leans to the side and slams his hilt into the back of the Ninja’s to floor him. Naruto responds by putting both feet in Ichigo’s face, kicking himself off to get distance. Naruto rushes forward with a Big Ball Rasengan, and Ichigo covers his blade in black Spirit Energy. The Acts clash, yelling each other’s names, and the explosion sends them onto their backs. After briefly catching their breaths, they just start laughing. Naruto calls the spar awesome, with Ichigo grinning at that. The Soul Reaper calls that enough for one day, suggesting picking it up another time. Naruto states that he’s glad they did this, not having done anything fun after constantly fighting in matters of life and death in the war. Ichigo states he had his reasons. When Naruto asks, Ichigo states Shunsui kept him up to date on what’s going on with the other Acts. He starts by saying he heard about Naruto taking on Konton’s fragment, instantly causing the Ninja’s face to fall. Ichigo tells his friend he did well to survive against that, earning a bitter laugh. Naruto remembers not being able to land a single hit, knowing the genuine article would have killed him. Ichigo points out Naruto is still alive, saying that it means it wasn’t a loss. He admits he hates being powerless, so he’ll take that knowledge and push himself even further. Pointing out he can’t afford to be left behind by the other Acts. Smiling, Naruto states he’s over it after his talk with his Godfather. Naruto then asks about the other Acts. Grinning, Ichigo states that Natsu got a brand new technique, Sage Mode. Naruto cries out in surprise, asking how it’s possible. Ichigo starts to explain, but Naruto keeps ranting that he was supposed to be the only Sage, saying his pride is shattered. Ichigo yells for him to stop whining. Once the Ninja does so, Ichigo explains that the new power allowed Natsu to dominate an old acquaintance of his, who he knows has gotten stronger, admitting how shocked he was to hear about it. Sitting back, Naruto calls it unreal that Natsu has gotten that much stronger after meeting at Chitsujo’s. Naruto then asks for news about Luffy, and Ichigo calls his achievements the most impressive of all. Frowning, Naruto asks what’s more impressive than fighting a bit of Konton. A smirking Ichigo says it was just fighting Zeref at full strength, which naturally sends Naruto sputtering. Nodding, Ichigo states it was a brutal battle where Luffy had to use every single Gear. Naruto then remembers that Zeref, the Black Wizard, is the Act of Chaos of this world. Ichigo explains that Luffy took him to the brink, but ran out of time and lost. With a sad sigh, Naruto calls that a tough break, knowing how frustrated Luffy must have been after coming so close. Grimly, Ichigo states the four have a long way to go. He calls Zeref and Blackbeard unknowns, but admits Madara and Yhwach are unknowns after learning from their mistakes. Naruto sighs at that, knowing Ichigo’s right about how far they have to go. Belatedly, Naruto realizes that Ichigo wanted to train so Luffy and Natsu didn’t leave him behind. Ichigo nods at that, and states he can’t afford to slack off when there are people to protect. Naruto agrees and gets up, saying they’ve had a long enough break. Ichigo grins and gets up, ready for Round 2. The two Acts leap at each other, promising to show their ‘brothers’ they’re at the same level. Marco removes his binoculars, and asks Sabo if he can make something clear. The Commander shrugs at that, reminding the Pirate that he values his opinion. Frowning, Marco points out how flat the land is, so the Coalition Unit probably saw them coming from long off, and that’s not even considering the tall pagodas. Sabo sighs at that, asking for ideas to take the town. First, Marco suggests bombarding the towers, thinking that’s where the majority of the defenses are, knowing the advantage of the ground. The Whitebeard Pirate asks if it’s a good idea to leave the 2nd camped out, thinking it’s a bad idea to stay in one place. Sabo replies that he’s posted enough sentries so they’re not caught off guard, and wanted to give them a nice rest. Marco concedes the point, but underlines to need to take the town, calling it and Onibus the two last obstacles before Magnolia. Sabo admits he’s far more concerned about Kunugi, knowing that the geography of Onibus only allows for the most basic defense, plus Stealth Subdivisions are keeping an eye on the other town. Marco, unable to argue with that, asks what to do. Sabo states he has four plans. First, they could bombard and destroy the pagodas, calling it the most practical. Unfortunately, the 2nd only has Marco and the Vizards as ranged fighters, so they would have to move fast to avoid being overwhelmed. Plan B is surrounding the town and moving in from every angle. While the Coalition would be forced on multiple fronts, the same would apply to the 2nd. Plan C is doing the same as Clover, sending in the fastest to overwhelm with pure speed before there’s a chance to counter. Unlike Clover, the 2nd doesn’t have the high ground, so the men would be put in serious danger. Marco points out that every option has a risk. Sabo admits it, but states he owes it to his troops to only use something that dangerous as a last resort, not willing to trade slaughter for victory. Marco asks what Plan D is, and Sabo sheepishly suggests asking Intelligence for help, prompting the proxy to face-fault. It cuts to the Coalition Unit, with Quilge Opie inspecting snipers in a pagoda. Hating anything he deems weak (like stepping back in battle, doubt, or cowardice), the Sternritter notices his troops’ looks of concern. Calling it pathetic, he tells them not to behave in such a manner. The soldiers jump, with one asking for forgiveness, then explaining that it’s the Alliance Army still hasn’t made a move yet. Frowning, Quilge asks if it’s possible to fire at them with their weapons. The grunt apologizes, saying the 2nd is just outside their range, prompting the Sternritter to ask how they know. The grunt explains that the Marines were very thorough in explaining the range of their weapons. Quilge then asks about their Heilig Pfeil, with the grunts admitting they aren’t strong enough to fire arrows that far, shaking in fear that their captain won’t like that answer. Quilge simply turns away and tells them to carry on and keep their eyes open. Exiting the pagoda, the Sternritter notices everyone else preparing for battle, before hearing a deep, raspy voice commenting that everyone is so lively. Quilge sighs in irritation, telling his compatriot to not be so casual, calling it inappropriate for his position. Sasori of the Red Sand slides up inside Hiruko, which Quilge calls hideous. Sasori mockingly pouts at that, calling the puppet one of his favorite works of art. The Sternritter haughtily argues that something that ugly isn’t art. The Akatsuki goes on his routine of art not being judged by aesthetic, but by posterity and longevity, proclaiming eternal beauty to be true art. Back on topic, Sasori states that his tone isn’t casual, just disguising his annoyance at the waiting Alliance army. When Quilge asks, Sasori admits he got a good look at the large force, saying he would be concerned if it wasn’t for their position. The Ninja angrily wishes they would hurry up, hating to be kept waiting. Quilge hides his annoyance, hating Sasori’s impudence and cursing the fact they’re stationed together. A new voice agrees with Sasori, calling the waiting irritating, desiring to attack when they have the chance. The Sternritter asks what Vergo wants, and the Ex-Vice Admiral states that he’s tired of waiting and his sword craves blood. Sweat-dropping, Sasori points out Vergo isn’t a swordsman. Surprised, Vergo realizes he’s right. While Sasori admits to himself Vergo is powerful, maybe stronger than him, his witlessness is extremely irritating. On that subject, Sasori and Quilge scream that there’s a burger on his face. Raising an eyebrow, Vergo feels the wrong side of his face, and protests there isn’t. Sasori growls that it’s on the other side. Vergo blinks and pulls the burger off. Much to the others’ horror, Vergo eats it in one bite. Sasori asks what’s wrong with him while Quilge calls it disgusting. Confused, Vergo asks why they’re upset, then coming to the conclusion that it was because they wanted to split it, apologizing and calling it rude of him to eat it all. Quilge and Sasori scream in protest, with the latter guessing Vergo’s acting like this on purpose, thinking nobody can be this stupid. Ignoring the others’ exasperation, Vergo asks when they’re going to fight. Frowning, Quilge states they’re out of range of the artillery, admitting they were smart in positioning. On the other hand, it’s inevitable they’ll be fighting soon, knowing the Alliance came all this way with a purpose. Sasori agrees, adding they can’t just go and charge, which would cost the element of surprise. Quilge states that would be needed with the artillery out of range. Frowning, Vergo suggests using his magic. Naturally, Sasori and Quilge yell that he’s not a wizard, prompting the Ex-Marine to realize it. At that point, a new voice chuckles, telling his subordinates they have no reason to worry about the element of surprise. Sasori turns to Jose Porla, asking why their commander is associating with grunts like them, noting it to be unusual. The Wizard grins, saying he’s excited for his first good fight since being restored, calling it a special occasion. Quilge, raising an eyebrow, asks why they don’t have to worry. Grinning darkly, Jose explains he sent someone to strike the 2nd, saying they will soon scramble in terror while desperate to stay alive. Sasori narrows his eyes at that, with Jose chuckling and asking why he wouldn’t use someone sent with orders to aid him. Shrugging, Sasori calls that fair enough, asking if Jose realizes that there might not be a chance for the rest of the Unit to fight anyone. Chuckling, Jose admits he enjoys victory more than a good fight. Scratching his head, Vergo guesses this means they’ll be going out soon. Quilge nods at that, walking away to ready the troops for attack, asking if they’ll consider the explosions the signal. Jose chuckles and confirms it. Kisuke looks at the reports, surprised that Sabo paused the 2nd on the way to Magnolia, considering the 3rd hasn’t. Hibiki states Sabo wants their input, concerned about Kunugi’s possible defenses. Beckman takes out his cigarette, asking about the town’s design. Once all the commanders and Dragon are watching, Hibiki explains that it’s a ‘traditional’ town with tall pagodas, calling it popular with tourists for its hot springs and tea ceremonies. Kisuke briefly thinks of it as Japanese-themed, wondering what they call it in Fiore. Sabo’s report emphasizes how he’s concerned about the high ground the pagodas give, probably housing enough snipers to keep up volleys for hours. Mavis closes her eyes, running through several strategies. Dragon notices, and thinks this one’s on her since it’s her world, willing to gladly support whatever she comes up with. Mavis starts by blurting out the pagodas must be destroyed quickly. Dragon, raising an eyebrow, agrees but points out that the 2nd has very few ranged fighters. Shikaku agrees, saying if they’re sent out alone, the Coalition Unit’s sheer numbers will kill them. Dragon waits, knowing she’s got more. Mavis nods, but decides to take the heat off the ranged fighters with a distraction, with Beckman calling that the oldest trick in the book. Mavis admits the risks, but states if the Shinobi are sent out front, they’ll be able to avoid the artillery and draw fire away from the others. Shikaku folds his arms, calling it a drag and noting Darui won’t enjoy being the first wave again. Mavis nods sadly, but points out they’re the best for the job. Dragon agrees, stating the plan has merit and just needs tweaking. When asked by Kisuke, Dragon explains that the Divisions have travelled without heavy artillery due to the need for quick movement, racing against the clock to stop Nirvana. Dragon decides to change that by ordering some of Chitsujo’s soldiers to transport artillery to the 2nd with their teleporting technique, stating it can fire on anyone who tries to attack the Shinobi. Beckman asks why not fire on the pagodas, and Dragon explains that the cannons can’t reach them, deciding to concentrate on those who come to the Shinobi. Mavis smiles and calls it an excellent plan. Grinning, Dragon tells Mavis she laid the groundwork, and he just made a little addition, calling her a credit to her title as Fairy Tactician. With Mavis rendered starry-eyed, Dragon tells Hibiki to relay that to Sabo, and prepare the 2nd for artillery acquisition. He then orders Nemu to head to the warehouse and get the spare cannons sent to the 2nd, and she promptly gets to it. Dragon prays that fate is kind to his family, telling Luffy to do everything he can and survive this day. Hinata, Hiashi, and their Clansmen are keeping an eye on Kunugi Town, with the girl noticing no movement, remembering being certain the Coalition knew they were there, wondering why they haven’t responded. As Hinata thinks how nervous the tension is making her, she hears Levy call out to her. The Wizard runs toward her with a bento box, explaining that Sabo was embarrassed that he forgot to give the Hyūga food so he sent some out. Hinata giggles at Sabo being too embarrassed to see them, much to Levy’s amusement. Hinata opens her box, and yells in excitement when seeing the cinnamon rolls. Levy gasps as the usually demure girls dives into the sweets with a vengeance. The Wizard, suddenly serious, tells Hinata to enjoy it while she can, doubting the peace will last. Hinata knows it, sad she can’t enjoy moments like these. Chuckling, Levy points out Luffy sometimes acts like they aren’t at war, pestering Gajeel and Renji for an eating contest. Giggling, Hinata asks what happened, so Levy explains that while Renji refused Gajeel was dragged in, with the girl still not understanding how he can be casual. Smiling, Hinata says Luffy’s personality isn’t a bad thing, adding Naruto’s the same way. Levy admits to never meeting Naruto, but remembers Natsu not shutting up about him and the other Acts. Nodding, Hinata calls Luffy’s personality wonderful, genuine, and pure. She explains that in the Ninja World, deception is the order of the day, so someone genuine is rare, calling meeting Luffy a breath of fresh air. Levy laughs, kind of getting it, admitting she sometimes takes that for granted thanks to being with Fairy Tail, claiming that genuineness is what separates the Alliance and Coalition. At that point, Hinata focuses her Byakugan to notice a tall man in a mask and goggles walking towards them. She tells Levy, calling it strange. Levy asks if one guy means to attack them alone, calling it suicide. Hinata points out the man isn’t acting aggressive. Hiashi joins them with two other Clansmen, and Hinata asks if the man means to attack. Hiashi then notices and yells that he’s waving a white flag. Hinata, wondering how she missed it, gasps when she sees it. Shocked, Levy calls that a first, wondering why they would do it. Hiashi admits his uncertainty, telling his fellow Hyūga (Hikaru) to get Sabo to discuss terms of surrender if it comes to that. Once the messenger leaves, Hiashi thinks this makes no sense, pointing out the Coalition has no reason to discuss surrender, wondering if they’re discouraged from previous losses. He decides they just can’t attack them, claiming they’d be no better than the Coalition if they attacked those who mean to surrender. Above, a flock of birds fly high over the 2nd. Sabo listens intently to Intelligence and Dragon’s strategy, calling it a good plan, deciding to make sure everything’s ready for the cannons. Hikaru runs up with an urgent message. He reports the Coalition soldier approaching with the white flag, surprising the Commander, and saying he’s wanted immediately. Sabo, thinking that makes sense, gets up and tells Luffy he’s heading out, so behave. He adds that he needs to let Gajeel take the loss before he eats himself to death. Luffy gives an obedient nod, and Gajeel gives a thumbs-up while groaning out a thanks. Once Sabo’s gone, Gajeel slumps in defeat while Luffy cheers, with Renji and Hiyori grossed out. The latter asks how Love isn’t freaked out, and the man says Shonen Jump explained that lots of heroes have big appetites. When Hiyori indignantly questions Luffy being a hero, Love points out he is an Act of Order, earning a ‘screw you’ from the girl. Hiyori asks if Marco is okay with this, and he shrugs, pointing out they’re not attacking yet. So until then, Sabo wants them to relax. Samui tells Hiyori to keep her cool, adding that the Hyūga are on watch while everyone else is on guard. The Cloud Ninja sadly thinks they’re already all veterans, so they know what they’re doing. Ichiya, appearing out of nowhere, praises the words, adding that her beauty, brains, and ‘parfum’ rival Erza’s. Samui and Hiyori respond with an ‘ew’, but Ichiya leaps at the former, asking to bathe in her ‘parfum’. Samui casually steps away, but Ichiya stays persistent, with Luffy laughing that they’re funny. The flock of birds from earlier start to circle the 2nd, and several small specks fall from them. Luffy and Marco perk up, with the latter wondering why they sense trouble. He notices that Luffy sensed it too, asking where it’s coming from. Trying to see what’s bothering his Observation Haki, Marco sees nothing to the left or right. Finally feeling killing intent, he realizes with horror it’s coming from above. As small white birds dive at them, Marco yells for everyone to take cover. Deidara, sitting on the large clay bird in front of the flock, holds his Sign of Confrontation, and sets off the bombs. Sabo gasps in horror when seeing the explosions. Hiashi realizes that was from the campsite, with Hinata yelling in concern for Luffy and Samui, while Levy does the same for Gajeel, Jet, and Droy. Gladius grins once they’re distracted, tosses the white flag, and puts his hand on the ground to inflate it. The ground bursts, catching Sabo by surprise. Balls of fire keep raining down as the Battle of Kunugi Town begins. Omake: Why Certain Characters Should Not Meet 3 Ichigo and Goku watch the destruction in disbelief, with the former asking why the latter thought this was a good idea. Goku asks why Ichigo let him, with the Soul Reaper admitting Kenpachi wouldn’t stop challenging him. Goku says the same, and while he’s always ready to tangle with Broly, Chi-Chi had enough. Laughing sheepishly, Goku recalls his wife going on about having him spend time with Goten and his granddaughter as opposed to someone wanting to destroy him. So he had the bright idea of finding Broly someone else to fight, saying he’s glad he did. Ichigo asks if he still is, pointing out the damage. Kenpachi and Broly stand in the middle of a crater, panting in exhaustion. Kenpachi compliments his opponent as a monster, while Broly admits the Soul Reaper’s strength, adding that he’s having fun. Kenpachi states he hasn’t had this much fun since losing to Ichigo, saying he truly felt alive then. Broly grins at that, reminiscing about his fight with Kakarot. Pausing, Kenpachi and Broly realize who’s given them their greatest challenge. Ichigo and Goku briefly wonder why they’ve stopped, and then the combatants face them. Kenpachi yells for Kakarot while Broly yells for Ichigo, prompting a curse from the soon-to-be-ex-bystanders. Appearing Characters Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Sabo Marco Quilge Opie Sasori Vergo Jose Porla Kisuke Urahara Benn Beckman Mavis Vermillion Shikaku Nara Hibiki Lates Monkey D. Dragon Nemu Kurotsuchi Hinata Hyūga Levy McGarden Hiashi Hyūga Monkey D. Luffy Gajeel Redfox Renji Abarai Hiyori Sarugaki Love Aikawa Samui Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Deidara Gladius Omake Ichigo Kurosaki Goku Kenpachi Zaraki Broly Abilities Jutsu * Rasenshuriken * Shadow Clone * Rasengan * Big Ball Rasengan * Byakugan Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Haki * Observation Haki Puppets * Hiruko Techniques * Getsuga Tenshō Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 83 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Together Next Chapter: Chapter 85 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Bomb Squad Category:Kunugi Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign